CrossXsouls
Este es un fanfic sobre las encarnaciones de personajes de series, películas, videojuegos, creepy pastas, cartoons y otras historias, ya sean encarnaciones de personajes de pokemon, club penguin, okegom (mogeko castle, wadanohara, the gray garden, ice scream, obsolete dream, poison bugs..), dust: an Elysian tail, creepypastas, five nights at freddy, shingeki no kyoyin, earthbound, sonic, my little pony, winx club, inazuma eleven GO, elfen lied, Mario bross, higurashi no naku koro ni, etc 690px Prologo Antes, existían otros mundos, pero un dia, una mistyeriosa criatura acabó con ellos, hasta los mismísimos héroes acabaron siendo derrotados por dicha criatura, entonces los dioses de esos mundos encerraron a la criatura en una caja, la "caja de pandora" , escondieron la caja en unas ruinas griegas del mundo humano (debido a que los otros mundos están destruidos) y las almas de los que murieron en todos aquellos mundos, encarnarán en el mundo humano , pero, a pesar de que ahora vivan vidas normales como humanos, un dia, los fantasmas del pasado regresarian, para hacer que viejos lazos de amistad se reanuden, pero.....viejos lazos de enemistad se reanudaran también, y viejos eventos del pasado.......se volverán a repetir........ (Pueblo Foresty - U.S.A - 2016 - septiembre - 04 - 09:02 AM) Shiore: *dormida en su cuarto* ...... Mike: *entra al cuarto bruscamente* DESPIERTA DORMILONA!!!! Shiore: GYAAA!! Mike: a empacar se a dicho!! Shiore: empacar? Por que? (Momentos después) Shiore: mudarnos???? Pedro: así es hija, el trabajo que consegui es lejos, en la ciudad prisma en CCalifornia Xiomara: además, compre un lote en esa ciudad, podré hacer mi tienda de ropa a mano allí Shiore: si pero.....este pueblo..... Yo me crié aquí Calista: tiene rason Pedro: hijas....se que es duro dejar un pueblo natal pero....esta es nuestra oportunidad de tener una mejor vida, de renacer Mike: además, oi que hay centros comerciales, arcades, cines, y muchas cosas!!!! Xiomara: si, y a los 3 los inscrbi en la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad, la Escuela gray cristal Shiore: bueno.....eso suena genial, entonces vamos....aún así extrañare este lugar... (Empacaron las cosas, ropa, muebles y algunas cosas, y al otro día, el camión de mudanza llegó, recogió las cosas para llevarlas al nuevo hogar, por mientras, Shiore y su familia se fue por tren a la ciudad) Shiore: *hola, mi nombre es Shiore Aaron, tengo 13 años y solía vivir en el pueblo foresty, un pueblo tranquilo cerca de la frontera canadiense, ahora iniciare una nueva vida en la ciudad prisma, un lugar hermoso, tengo 2 hermanos trillisos, calista y Mike, y una hermana mayor llamada karuma, ella y no vive con nosotros debido a que ella ahora viaja por el mundo como arqueóloga y tiene 18, tambien tengo una mascota, se llama riolu y es un cachorro de pastor aleman, que bueno que se vino conmigo........bueno, empezare una nueva vida aquí en prisma* (Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo) (Ruinas malditas - grecia - 09:34 PM) Saqueador: vamos!! Sigan buscando!! Asistente: emm señor, no creó que esto se una buena idea Saqueador: agg vamos, que las ruinas se llamen así no significa que estén malditas ._. Asistente: si pero... Cavador: jefe!!! Hay una habitacion secreta aquí!!! Saqueador: uh? (La pared se termina de romper y se ve unos pilares rodeando un pilar pequeño, en ese pilar, hay una caja) Saqueador: oh jojojo, te encontré *agarra la caja* esta caja me ARA millonario!!!! Me preguntó que habrá dentro Asistente: señor!!! Saqueador: callate mequetrefe, quiero ver que cosas me aran rico aquí!! (El saqueador abre la caja pero.............de la caja salen unas misteriosas criaturas, eran los pokemon unow, todas salían en estampida, como si huyeran de algo, mientras los unow huian, otra cosa salio de la caja, una misteriosa silueta cubrió de oscuridad la habitacion, el saqueador y sus hombres quedaron traumatizados con dicha silueta, la silueta era de una criatura que nunca habían visto antes, la silueta mostraba a una criatura gigante, 3 picos en la cabeza, 2 pinzas en las sus manos, la criatura dio tan aterrador que congeló del miedo a los saqueadores que estaban ahi, entonces, se empezaron a oír ruidos de matanza y gritos de agonía, cuando los unow dispersaron, los cadáveres de los saqueadores se encontraban ahí, devorados y mutilados, algunas hasta estaban despellejados y o con los órganos afuera, pero, la criatura ya no estaba, en su lugar había un muchacho de aspecto adulto en su lugar, tenía ropas de hechicero, unos ojos rojos y cabello marrón claro, mostró una mirada de indiferencia hacia los cadáveres) ???: mf.....pero que imbéciles *pateando la cabesa de los cadáveres* (El muchacho extraño salió de las ruinas, mirando el cielo nocturno) ???: .....mjjjjjjjjjjj.........eh vuelto universo *suelta una sonrisa malvada* jeje ...jajaja....MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! Capitulo 1: nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevos problemas *en proceso* Categoría:CrossXsouls